robocopfandomcom-20200214-history
RoboCop Versus The Terminator (video game)
RoboCop vs. The Terminator was a video game released in 1993 and Published by Virgin Games. The game got it's title from the short comic series, RoboCop vs. The Terminator, written by Frank Miller. Gameplay RoboCop vs the terminator is a side scrolling shoot them up which is about RoboCop killing criminals (and later terminators) with many weapons such as laser guns, his trusty 9mm, plasma guns, missile launchers and more however, RoboCop can only carry two guns at a time and when he dies, he loses the weapon he was carrying (unless it is the default gun). RoboCop can do many actions such as climb ropes, climb ladders, enter doors, blow up shit, climb across pipes and more. However, his life will be drained quickly if he comes into contact with an enemy like all other games of the era, fortunately, at close range he can stab people with his data spike. he can also pick up passive power-ups such as health, lives and temporary invincibility.( please add more) Plot Skynet sends terminators back in time to destroy the humans. RoboCop fights them and after defeating a reprogrammed ED-209, RoboCop plugs himself into a console. Unknown to him, RoboCop gave Skynet information it can use. This ends up with RoboCop falling into a trap. In the future, RoboCop assembles himself, where he battles the Terminator infested future and destroys Skynet. Weapons 9mm: This is the weakest weapon in the game ( apart from the data spike). While it is effective in the first few levels, getting stuck with this weapon in the later levels at a boss means you are forced to commit suicide or reset the game as it deals low damage to the boss. The 9mm is fully automatic and doesn't fire in 3 round bursts. Data spike: a melee weapon effective against the enemies of the first levels but as useful as a water gun in later levels, has the fastest fire rate. Rocket gun: A futuristic sub-machine gun like weapon that fires short ranged missiles that will explode a few feet away from RoboCop. Moderate damage, short range and moderate fire rate makes it a okay weapon that is far superseded by other weapons. Grenade launcher/bazooka: The most amusing weapons that launches grenades that you can control like remote control cars with the d-pad. With it, you cans spam a boss with sheer amounts of grenades and send suicidal minions to do your bidding(the grenades). It is a hard to use weapon as the bullets wont come back once they fly out of the screen, forcing you to look back and forth trying to keep your army of bullets under control. When used well, it is deadly. Looks like a bazooka. Missile launcher: A lazy gamers dream. With this weapon, you don't have to aim and you can relax and watch the rockets swirl around you until they send someone to a gory death. It deals moderate damage, has a long range, and a fast rate of fire, making it a powerful weapon to use against all enemies but the last few bosses. It looks like a grenade launcher but has a laser sight on top. Flame gun: A flame thrower that doesn't spew flame but shoots a three way shot of fireballs. Effective against all enemies except the last few bosses. Its bullets can block enemy bullets Category:Video games